


W.I.L.D 野

by AsphyxiaX



Series: E·30 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 616, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, 攻方口球, 盾铁 - Freeform, 骑乘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: “戴上它。”Anthony把唇边亮晶晶的液体舔干净，而后俯身在Steve耳边呢喃，“我要骑你，Rogers，直到你的尖叫被口球堵住，直到你控制不住你的高潮，把那该死的精液射进我肚子里。”金发男人眯起了双眼。口球的扣子在他脑后扣紧。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: E·30 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611505
Kudos: 24





	W.I.L.D 野

W.I.L.D 野  
++++  
TAG:power bottom Tony + 骑乘 + 攻方口球+616  
++++  
小胡子男人居高临下地用指腹在金发男人通红的唇角摩挲。  
在他身下的金发男人抬起被欲望涂黑的蓝色双眼，隔着金色的睫毛紧紧地锁着小胡子男人，双手在对方的臀瓣上下流地揉捏——  
“没有触碰，Rogers。”Anthony扯着一边的嘴角，拽住Steve的头发将他拉开，而后将一枚冰凉的镂空球体抵在金发男人唇边，“也没有亲吻。”  
“怪癖，Stark.”  
“特殊材质，也许能应付得来你的四倍咬合力，享受它。”  
“有待考究。”  
金发男人先是摆脱了小胡子男人的控制，一把将他拉下来狠狠地吻住。  
他们之间的接吻总是充满牙齿和舌头，运气不好时甚至会有血腥味，但他们从不在意这一点，疼痛对他们来说是习以为常的，而性爱中的疼痛只会让事情变得更加肮脏。  
他们的呼吸粗重，Steve抬着头咬着Anthony的下唇，在低喘中任由对方把自己的双手用一些漂亮的结束缚住，Anthony骑跨在他腰腹上，双腿大张着，润滑剂在腿根一塌糊涂，得益于原先他自己像个荡妇一样用手指操开了他自己的洞，这对他们两个都有好处。  
头皮熟悉的被牵拉的感觉让Steve顺从地扬起了头。  
“戴上它。”Anthony把唇边亮晶晶的液体舔干净，而后俯身在Steve耳边呢喃，“我要骑你，Rogers，直到你的尖叫被口球堵住，直到你控制不住你的高潮，把那该死的精液射进我肚子里。”  
金发男人眯起了双眼。  
口球的扣子在他脑后扣紧。  
++++  
血清加强过的阴茎并不会让性爱变得容易。  
Anthony喘着气，滑腻的润滑液随着手指被带进泛红的后穴内抽动，伴随着一点点下流的白沫。小胡子男人一边在金发男人面前毫不羞耻地张着腿玩弄着自己，一边眯着眼打量着对方。  
完美，强大，头狼一样的目光，和被束缚的双手。  
而最要命的是那枚口球。  
Anthony笑了出来，抽出了操弄自己的手指，而后在对方充满迫切欲望的神情中将指尖的粘液涂布在那枚口球未被咬住的另一面。  
湿润的指尖拖动着画出了界限，晶莹的液体沾上对方的下唇。  
他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在金发男人喉间不自觉的低声咆哮中握住了对方的阴茎。  
漏着前液的顶端抵在被玩得一塌糊涂的穴口前。  
一寸一寸地下沉，小胡子男人腿根无意识地痉挛，血清强化过的阴茎几乎每一次都会要了他的命。那根硬得可怕的东西就这么一点一点没入他的后穴中，完全被撑开的感觉让Anthony无法控制自己的呻吟。  
当穴口几乎触及囊袋的时候，小胡子男人低低地喘了口气。他把头低垂着抵在Steve的肩上，满意地看着对方紧绷着的性感腹肌在因欲望而颤抖，享受着那些美味的、来自金发男人低哑的喉音。  
“Full.”  
Anthony懒懒地吐出一个单词，开始撑着自己的身体抬起下半身，粗壮通红的阴茎牵扯着脆弱敏感的肠壁，小胡子男人随着自己的动作发出长长的呻吟，前列腺的位置在硬热的性器前避无可避，完全被照顾到的快感让Anthony放纵地起落着自己的身体。  
热烈，迫切，又从容。  
他的腰身随着性爱的姿势而张驰摆动，漂亮的腹肌和流畅的线条在Steve面前一次又一次地展现，一手撑在金发男人的大腿上保持平衡，另一只手则毫不遮掩地取悦着自己漏着前液的阴茎。  
“你有个大家伙。”小胡子男人的一次起落让他哽了一下，扬起的脖颈似乎在等待着齿痕，“让人印象深刻，huh？”  
金发男人的双眼泛着情欲的红色，被口球堵住的口中低低地发出咕噜咕噜的喉音，口球隐约有一些危险的嘎吱声，双手被束缚，Steve就迎合着Anthony的每一次起落挺胯，让阴茎操又狠又快地操进小胡子男人下流的后穴里。他的阴茎湿漉漉地漏着前液，随着晃动而在Steve的腰腹上留下濡湿的痕迹，Anthony用一只手握紧了它上下撸动着，他喘得很放松，漂亮的舌头舔着下唇，湿润的眼睛眯起来享受着他一手制造的高潮。  
在他身下，Steve更像是一个专为他提供的性爱玩具。  
“像条发情的公狗，Rogers——戴着可爱的口球。”  
小胡子男人肩胛骨耸起来，前列腺的压感迫使他弓起泛红的身躯，他用力地撸动着自己吐着黏腻前液的阴茎，套弄、挑动，粗糙地拨弄着直到它红通通漏着前液，直到它在崩溃的边缘不自主地搏动，直到他把握不住自己起落的律动节奏，把原本撑在金发男人大腿上的手收回来，慵懒地搂上对方的脖颈。  
“我快来了。”他性感地笑了声，像是被高潮呛住了喉咙般嘶哑，“希望、哈…希望你不要介意我弄脏你那漂亮的腹肌。”  
他的语调已经不稳，而手上的动作更是凌乱不堪，在一个忍无可忍地低喘后，他歪歪扭扭地吻上被金发男人咬得有点变形的口球。  
Anthony像是吻着最爱的人那样吻着那枚口球，柔软湿润的红色舌尖在那颗小东西上辗转碾磨，细小的呻吟随着精液的射出而来，他发出几声喘不过气的呜咽，绝望又极度渴求地挤着自己的阴茎，把那些粘稠的白浊一点一点挤出来，用力地擦蹭在Steve漂亮的腹肌上。  
“huh——”  
他足够无耻，足够放荡，也足够让人热血沸腾。  
一双不应该出现的手随着一声微小的咔嚓声握住了他的腰身，力道之大让Anthony以为自己的腰会被毫不留情地折断，即使他向来对自己的身材特别有自信。  
床垫、枕头、有力的抓握，也许还有一些瘀伤。  
Anthony被按着后脑勺压进枕头里，对方似乎并不担心他会窒息或者别的什么，这让小胡子男人得意又懒散地埋在枕头里笑了笑。  
那根被他随意使用的阴茎还是脱离了掌控，对方抓着他臀瓣的力度让小胡子男人确信他会在第二天早上看到消不去的淤伤，毫不怜惜地一次一次操进他已经被开发得很好的后穴，过度使用会带来一些胀痛，但与此同时，前列腺被残忍地折磨着的快感让Anthony上瘾，他愿意这么跪趴着，被使用、被像一个廉价的妓女那样操，他也许没有注意到自己有些湿润的眼角，但金发男人抓着他的短发把他拽起来时，他不得不注意到了别的。  
他被迫回头看向那个男人。  
Steve的金发被他原先的动作弄得散乱下来，有几缕遮住了海洋一般蔚蓝深邃的双眼，而Anthony看向他时，对方正好微微低着头，用一只手解下了口球的搭扣，而后用着一种就算放在性爱俱乐部也应该被明令禁止的表情慢慢拽下了口球。  
Anthony什么也说不出来。  
他的眼睛很好看，他的手指也很好看，操，那双湿润的、连着几丝唾液的嘴唇也很好看。  
Steve紧紧地盯着他的样子更是见了鬼的性感。  
一个粗糙的摩擦随着粗喘落在小胡子男人的下唇上，紧接着那个湿润的球体被不算温柔地推进他的口中，带着一些金发男人的唾液。  
细微的搭扣扣上的声音差点被他的心跳声掩盖。  
Anthony发出了一丝意味不明的呻吟，眼睛眯了起来，汗珠顺着他的额角落下来。  
“No kiss,right?Stark.”  
一个简单粗暴的吻落在口球未被含住的另一面。  
他知道接下来会发生什么。  
小胡子男人扬起了下颚从喉咙里逼出一声笑，塌下腰，张开双腿。  
++++  
END  
++++  
屁话：OOC属于我

**Author's Note:**

> 盾铁是真的，我是假的，OOC是我的，爽是大家的


End file.
